


Petals of Cornflower

by ofthesecretwoods



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, mentioned Tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesecretwoods/pseuds/ofthesecretwoods
Summary: A short fic from Jaskiers perspective, he notices Yennefer acting unusually and asks her about it. Cute family dynamics and pining.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Petals of Cornflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy :)  
> I love Ciri's family of two gay dads and her scary magic mom's. Might do more of that in the future, this is more hinting at it than anything.

Jaskier sat on a large root with his back to the tree gently strumming his lute, fingers naturally plucking out familiar tunes as he kept watch over his friends. He wouldn't call it spying per se, but no one ever suspected him of paying any attention and that was on them, so he watched.

Geralt and Roach were across the clearing, a soft brush making plumes of dirt fly off the chestnut mares back. He could see Geralt's lips just barely moving and although it was too far for human ears he knew the kind of sweet things Geralt said to Roach when he thought no one was around.  
Directly above the man in black, high up a beech tree sat their little lion cub. Ciri was quickly reaching adulthood and wasn't quite so little anymore but that didn't stop Jaskier from keeping a close eye on her journey up the tree. He would die before letting anything happen to her. Certain that she was on a strong branch he let his eyes wander away from their little camp and into the forest beside him.  
There he spotted a dark figure moving among the trees, occasionally Yennefer would stoop low and pluck a plant, adding it to the woven basket slung over her arm. Jaskier smiled, ever since they crossed into Thanedd territory Yennefer had been acting differently. Over the years travelling together the two had become good friends, she still teased him mercilessly over his love for Geralt and basically everything else he did, but she was good company and always worth a laugh with her dry dark humour. She had wandered closer now, near enough that Jaskier heard a soft hum escape her lips as she kneeled next to a patch of soft blue flowers. A gentle smile split her lips as her fingertips just grazed the tops of the petals. She made to pluck the flowers but something stilled her hand, the smile slid from her face as a frown took its place. Jaskier watched the internal battle play out before she stood, the flowers left intact and growing. Curious.  
Yennefer made her way over to the tree and lowered herself to sit next to him, placing the basket by her feet. He peered inside and frowned, it was nearly overflowing with common weeds and unknown herbs. "Have you picked up a side job as a gardener? Making sure the weeds of Thanedd don't spread? And here I thought you were out there lovingly gathering food for our supper, shame on you Yennefer."  
The usually surly mage shot him a wry look as a smile spread across her face, she shoved him. "Get your own supper you fool. Maybe if you strum a little harder some unsuspecting doe will wander over, much like at every tavern you visit."

The two shared a laugh, Jaskier watched as her violet eyes returned to look at those same pale blue flowers, the frown returning. "Why not pick them? What are they?"

She sighed and glanced over at him before speaking, "They aren't anything, just a flower." She waved her hand towards the basket, "Everything else is good for potions and healing."

"I didn't realize you were such a conservationist, you can pick the flowers just because you enjoy them, you know, a flower can just be a flower." Glancing over at the others he saw them right where they last were, as he turned back to Yennefer the pained look on her face made him put down his lute and turn to face her. "Go on, tell uncle Juley all about it."

A brief chuckle followed by a sharp sigh were her only reply as her hands began absentmindedly plucking grass from the ground and twiddling the blades between her fingers. "Being back in Thanedd is ...strange. I haven't stepped foot in Aretuza since before Sodden. I haven't seen…" she trailed off with another sigh.

Jaskier suddenly understood her odd behaviours from the last few days. The soft sighs and gentle smiles, twisting hands and twisting stomach making her refuse dinner. He grinned, "So...who are all the weeds for then?"

Yennefer's nervous hands stilled, she dropped the grass and wiped them on her skirts before answering, "My friend Triss, she's the healer at Aretuza. She always needs this kind of stuff."

"Aww Yenn! You did something nice for someone you care about? How sweet and entirely unlike you." He laughed as her hand came up to shove him over again. Once upright he continued, "It's very sweet but it's bullshit, now tell me who the flowers were going to be for."

Instead of answering Yennefer pushed him over for the third time as she stood and walked towards Geralt and Roach. He stood as fast as he could and followed, "Oh no you don't missy! You're not running away from this one!"

Just as Jaskier caught up Ciri swung down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. Geralt regarded them briefly before returning to his task. Just as Yennefer opened her mouth to speak, Jaskier interrupted, "Hey Ciri! Are you excited to train at Aretuza soon?" Yennefer pursed her lips and shot him a dirty look.

Ciri glanced between them and realized it was 'tease one of her parents until they told us something' time. A common game her and Jaskier played to get the two stoic people to open up. She gladly played along, "I am very excited, thank you for asking!" Yennefer groaned loudly, she knew exactly where this was heading. "Yenn tells me that Rectoress de Vries is tough but very talented. I look forward to meeting her in the morning."

Yennefer huffed, and much to everyone's surprise Geralt chimed in, "Ha, I'm sure she's told you plenty about Tissaia. Has she mentioned how badly she wants to fu-" Geralt was cut off abruptly as Yennefer waved her hand to magically silence him. He just grinned and laughed silently before turning away again. Yennefer's cheeks were tinged pink as she hurried towards her tent. Jaskier and Ciri hot on her heels.

Jaskier stopped and held his hand out for Ciri to do the same, he spoke loudly, "So Ciri, when you meet this Tissaia in the morning, be sure to mention me. I think I'd rather like to bed a mage before I die."

Yennefer stopped dead in her tracks and laughed as she turned back to face them, "There is no way Tissaia would ever even give you the time of day, bard."

Jaskier leaned back and shrugged, "Well since you're too scared to, maybe I'll give her those pretty blue flowers and she'll fall in love with me instantly."

A storm passed over Yennefer's face as she quickly walked back towards him, he was ready to get injured in some way when Geralt's teasing voice broke the tension, "Aww Yenn, the flowers are blue? They'll match her eyes, you have to give them to her."

The colour drained from Yennefer's face as Ciri and Jaskier tried not to laugh. She turned and stomped to her tent, yelling behind her, "I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

Geralt's deep chuckle broke their resolve as they burst into uproarious laughter.

Morning came quickly, soon their camp was packed and they were on the road to Aretuza. Jaskier played some chords on his lute as he walked, he needed something soft and sweet to accompany his latest tale.

_A bundle oh so sweet,_   
_plucked gently and with care._   
_Soft petals of cornflower,_   
_tied with lilac ribbon._

_A bloom is not one thing,_   
_indeed it means much more._   
_Fire burns deep within her heart,_   
_upon the frozen shore._

A work in progress but if all goes well then it may yet be one of his greatest hits. He jogged to catch up with the group, Ciri rode Roach to keep her outerwear clean while Yennefer and Geralt walked alongside. Yennefer had insisted that Ciri needed to make a good first impression, and yet, she had forced them all to bathe in the cold stream and put on their nicest clothes. The woman now walked silently, teeth tugging on her bottom lip and eyes flicking every few seconds to the basket in her hands, pretty blue flowers sitting neatly on top.


End file.
